scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Q. Professor Squidward Tentacles Opposite Day ( ) is one of the main characters of the franchise. He is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is a turquoise octopus who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has at least 492 self-portraits (according to the episode "Not Normal") and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, though nobody around him considers him to be very good, except sometimes SpongeBob and Patrick. Although Squidward's name contains the word "squid," he has been confirmed to be an octopus in many interviews and episodes."The Play's the Thing" - Squidward: (referring to his birth) "Onto this world, an octopus was born.""Sweet and Sour Squid" - Plankton: (to Squidward) "Cut the comedy, octopus!""Patrick! The Game" - Squidward: "But I don't have a finbone! I'm an octopus!""Lame and Fortune" - Customer: (looking at Squidward) "The octopus with the big nose just spit in your food?!""Case of the Sponge "Bob"" - Hillenburg: "This is Squidward the octopus... I liked the octopus for this character because they have such a large, bulbous head." The series' animators believed that giving him eight tentacles would have made him look burdened and would be too difficult to animate, which is why he is normally depicted with six limbs. Notable exceptions are the live-action sequence in "Pressure" and briefly in "Sold!," in which he is seen with eight legs. A squid has ten limbs, unlike Squidward. Squidward Tentacles played Ben in Gidgethontas Squidward Tentacles played Lumiere in Beauty and The Shark Series Squidward Tentacles played Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Cat 1 & 2: Return to the Sea Squidward Tentacles played Doli in The Black Cauldron (IceAgeForever Animal Style) Squidward Tentacles played The Doorknob in Sawyer in Wonderland (1951) Squidward Tentacles played Preston Whitmore in Atlantis (IceAgeForever Animal Style): The Lost Empire Squidward Tentacles played Hobo Jack in Everyone's Hero (IceAgeForever Animal Style) Squidward Tentacles played as The Magic Mirror in the Tramp (Shrek) series Squidward Tentacles played as Daffy Duck in Who Framed Sid the Sloth Squidward Tentacles played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Tyrone the Moose Squidward Tentacles played Agent 9 the Monkey in Gumball 3: Year of the Beast He is a Monkey Squidward Tentacles Played Bruce In Finding Porky Pig Squidward Tentacles Played Mace Windu in Star Wars (CartoonAnimationFan09 Style) Squidward Tentacles Played Luca In Sharko Tale Squidward Tentacles Played Maurice In Hawaii (Madagascar), Hawaii: Escape 2 Oceania and Hawaii 3: Asia's Most Wanted He is an Aye-aye Gallery: Main Article: Squidward Tentacles/Gallery Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Octopuses Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Self-Centered Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Snobby Characters Category:Bad Tempered Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Easily Annoyed Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Paramount Characters Category:Cowards Category:Screaming Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Memes Category:Characters Who Faked Their Death Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Laughing Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:2007 Introductions